Yu gi Oh 5DS: The Hero in Red
by Shinigami Maya
Summary: Kent Mutou, the grandson to the two greatest duelist in the history of duel monsters, has been faced with death every step of his life from the Zero Reverse, Shadow Duelists, and at times even the people he swears to protect. How much more can his soul bear? Hopefully it can last long enough to fulfill his promise.
1. Life After DA

**I just wanted to start off by saying sorry. I will once again restarting this series. And the reason is that, I want the series to be a lot better than it ****is,but I **

**want it to have a stronger plot, that I develop. So, this will be the last time that the series will restart, I ****hope you bear with me as I continue to**

**write.**

* * *

Life after Duel Academy

"So are you readjusting fine?" Alexis asked. She had recently become a teacher of Duel Academy, but continued to take time out of her schedule to talk to her

old friend.

"It's been surprisingly quiet. No one's been coming in my house at all times in the morning waking me up." His words were pointed at her slightly. "Have you

heard from anyone recently, like Aster, Syrus, Chazz, or maybe even Jaden?" He had been concerned about Jaden particularly. It had not been long, since

Jaden sailed away into the distance leaving Kent behind.

Alexis thought for a moment rubbed her chin for a short moment before using, flashing her finger in the universal idea sign. "Aster and Chazz have really been

tearing things up as pros, they've been in a couple of Master rank tournaments recently, and did pretty well. Syrus has been everywhere! He'll be in the same

rank as those two in no time flat."

"That would be a pretty intense." A distant bell, chimed, signifying that it was time for Alexis to get back to work. They both frowned and looked down at their

keyboards. "Well it was nice talking to you again."

"Likewise. Call me back tonight if you have time."

"Promise." They both punched out of the call. Recently he had nothing, but time. No one was trying to take over the world and without any classes to skip and

no duels to get into he spent most of his time in his house. He sighed and went to his kitchen. He wasn't that great of a cook, so he decided it was best just

to make himself a sandwich. "Too bad I don't have a eggwich." He grinned. He sat himself down on the TV. He watched it flicker to life and the daily news

appear.

"The Fortune Cup!" Kent raised his brow at the strange man on TV. He had seen him a number of times and had deduced he was the MC at all of the dueling

tournaments at the Kaiba Dome. "Yes everyone this tournament, will be at the grand stage, Neo Domino's Kaiba Dome! Eight elite duelists have been selected

for the tournament later this week. Now let me introduce the director of this tournament, Rex Goodwin!" A man with long white hair came onto the screen and

smiled at the viewing audience.

"All citizens of Neo Domino, I'd first like to say hello. My name is Rex Goodwin, the conductor of the Fortune Cup. These eight duelists may have already been

decided, but that does not mean you should count yourself out yet!" What could Goodwin be talking about? Surely he wasn't thinking of just giving out

invitations to a tournament where the best of the best were supposed to be gathering? "Over the course of the next two days, another tournament will be

staged." A sign appeared behind him, the words reading Entrance cup. "The Entrance cup, will be held in the Kaiba Dome. This cup is for all of those who wish

to join, our duelists in the Fortune Cup. If you want a chance to be Neo Domino's new 'King' enter this tournament." Goodwin gave a small bow and walked off.

The MC reentered the frame of view.

"We hope to see you all there, now come on down to the dueling stadium and put your DP, where your mouth is! This is the Dueling MC signing off."

It sounded interesting, but Kent had no desires to make himself known. He finished off the food he was eating and entered his garage. He tightened the bolts

on his runner's wheels. He lubed each individual not and bolt as he went along. He wondered what everyone else, was up to after all this time. He had been

alone for sometime, now and getting used to the quiet was hard. He was used to one of his friends entering his room and dragging him off to do whatever

they, planned up for them to do that day. Once he finished tightening the bolts he stretched his body out he ran his hand the handle. He opened up the

garage door and let the sunlight shine in. He felt that if he went outside today something interesting may, happened so he threw on his red jacket and cap. He

revved the d-wheel to life and flew out.

* * *

He passed through luxurious buildings in the Tops and stopped by the run down neighborhood he lived in until the age of fourteen. "I guess this is a good time

as any to stop by Martha's." He muttered. He drove the orphanage. Unlike most buildings in Satellite the orphanage was nowhere near as rundown as any

other building you would pass by. He knocked a few times on the door. He waited for a moment and knocked again.

"Who is it?" A girl no older than eight opened up the door. "BIG BRO!" She hugged him incredibly tight.

"Natalie?" Natalie, was a short girl, with blonde hair, she wore cargo short and a small striped sweater, her smile was enough to war almost anyone's heart.

Kent picked her up and hugged her back. "Well look at how big you've gotten."

"Haha. I know." Kent set her back on the ground and ruffled her hair. "You're here for Martha, right?"

"Well..." He looked down at the girl.

"It's ok if you don't have time to play...Crow comes by sometimes and we play with him." She lead him to a room upstairs, the hallways had only gotten smaller

since he had last been, here but what could he expect he had gotten older after all.

"What's Martha doing letting you open doors?"

"Things have gotten safer, since you, Jack, Crow, Yusei, and Kallen made the Enforcers. There haven't been any duel gangs around, in such a long time that

Martha even let's us play outside." It was nice to know that Kent hadn't left Satellite without changing a few things for the better. He smiled to himself.

"Here it is. Talk to me before you leave ok!"

"Pinkey swear." He opened the door slowly. "Martha?"

"Yes?" Martha put her hand over her mouth and ran up to hug the young man. "Kent! My goodness where have you been!?"

Kent gave a large smile. "It's a long story."

* * *

"You saved up that much money and went to Duel Academy!?" Martha huffed out some air and laid back in here chair. "It's good to know that you didn't get

hauled off by Sector Security."

"Yep and now I'm here."

"Crow would be overjoyed to see you, but he's been all over Satellite, all I can do is wait for him to show up here."

"Oh. Well that's too bad." Kent stood up. "It was nice seeing you, but I've got to get back too it."

"Take care. And come back every now and again!"

Kent gave a small nod and returned downstairs. Natalie sat by the door. "You leaving?"

"Yep."

"Take care then." She waved him goodbye as his engine's noise disappeared into the night.

* * *

"At least I got out today." Kent thought. "I feel like I'm being left behind. everyone's out doing, such amazing things and here I am, just floating in the breeze."

He stared at a billboard with the Entrance Cup, on it. He gave a small nod. The tournament would begin tomorrow, he was tired of waiting around for

something to happen. It was time for him to start writing his fate again.

"Watch out!" Another red duel runner rode past him, the two nearly crashed into each other. Kent swerved the d-wheel forcing it to a stop small sparks

appeared as he grinded to a halt. "Hey you should really watch where...Kent?" The voice was familiar voice said to him. He took of his helmet and slapped back

on his hat.

"Yeah who's asking."

"It is you." The person opposite of him, then took of his own helmet. Kent's eyes widened as the his blonde and black hair bounced into an unnatural form.

"Yusei!?" The wind blowed as the two friends stared at each other. It felt ominous. Who knew what was to come, it was time for a new chapter in Kent's life

to begin.

* * *

**Kent's duel runner is based off the one from Wheelie Breakers, except it is red with golden highlights. Members of GX will show up from time to time and**

**sometimes will perform a role later in the series as characters from GX flood in and help there friend, Kent.**


	2. Signers?

**All right let's start off with an apology. I've been saying this on all my other fanfics I've left in RWBY's dust, but no more! Weekly updates**

**for all! Also I'm thinking about making Yusei a girl, tell me what you think.**

* * *

Signers?

"Kent..." Yusei began to walk over to her friend, but stopped dead in his tracks the moment after. "Are you...with Jack?"

"What do you mean Yusei? I've just been loitering in Domino."

"I mean have you had any interactions with him recently?" Yusei asked his voice rising.

Kent just shook his head. "Yusei, what happened? How is Jack in Domino, how are you in Domino. It makes no sense."

Yusei gave a small gasp then nodded. "I guess you weren't around when it happened." Yusei told the story of Jack's betrayal and even some

of his own problems he faced with out his best card.

"There's no way Jack would do that." Kent yelled. "We all fought to make Satellite safe for a reason, there's no way he'd spit on the Enforcer's

dream!"

"Humph. Well he did. And I'm here to repay the debt." Yusei hopped back onto his duel runner. He sparked the engine to life, but refused to

move. He looked back to his friend, his blissfully ignorant friend. He had always only seen the good in others, and only fought for the sake of

his friends, a true pure, and maybe if..."Kent..."

"Yes, Yusei." He answered still taking in that one of his former companions would betray the other in such a way.

"Maybe...Just maybe if you..." Yusei nodded to himself. "Kent I need you to come with me."

* * *

"Here we are." Kent said. The Kaiba Dome he had only been here a few times to get some extra DP on hand, but no it appears it be the best spot for his

reunion with Jack..

"Let's go. He's waiting." Yusei said as he walked inside.

"He? What are facing God now?"

The duo entered the inner rim, filled with billboards of unhealthy foods, and all the best card shops around and of course the biggest being of the "King"

himself. "So you've come after all, Yusei!" A voice shouted from above. "I thought I told you to come alo-." Jack's eyes widened at the red clad, duelist standing

next to him.

Kent frowned. "Jack. I'd never though you'd sink,so low."

The rider of the Duel Runner hopped off and frowned. "Humph. You're one to talk!" Jack spat. "Where were you when we needed you!"

Yusei put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You can't dump the responsibility on him! We all make our own choices Jack." Jack did like to make his own

decisions,but the calm one, being Kent, always kept him from doing anything to rash, deep down Jack felt his regret.

"Now aside from the reunion. Where's Stardust?" Jack pulled the card out of his deck and showed it to Yusei.

"Here and it's safe."

"So you're here for the card?"

"He agreed to take me on. And in exchange I get Stardust Dragon back."

"I take on all my challengers and crush them underneath my boot! You two are no different." He pointed.

"A two on one duel?" Kent shook his head. "As much as I'd love to smack some sense into you, I'll let Yusei handle it." Kent took a step back.

"Mr-Mr. Atlas!" Another voice shouted..

"Mina?! What are you doing here?" Jack roared.

The woman panted. "I'm… I'm terribly sorry Mr. Atlas, but you know I have to keep an eye on you.!"

"Humph… well, perhaps you have good timing." Jack grumbled, "You have a Duel Disk on you, don't you?!"

The blue-haired woman nodded. "Y-Yes of course!"

"Good. Hurry up and put it on!"

"So now it's a Tag Duel?" Yusie asked.

"Of course not. I only ant you Yusei." Jack hopped onto his d-wheel. "Keep him entertained Mina."

"O-Of course Mr. Atlas!" She responded, activating her duel disk.

"I guess there's no way around thisl." Kent activated his duel disk, the looked to Yusei. "Learn his true motives in your duel.

"Has there ever been any other way?" Yusei asked. The duelists made their way to their separate duel fields and shared a quick glare with their opponent.

"DUEL!" The four duelists said in unison.

* * *

As quickly as the duel had started Kent brought it to a swift end. The secretary's assortment of fairy monsters were no match for his deck. "That was a good

duel." Kent stated.

Mina fell to the ground. "I'm sorry ." She cried.

"Um...Are you going to be ok?"

"Dirty criminal." She shouted. "When is done with your friend, you'll both be in cuffs!"

Kent simply rolled his eyes. "He had met his fair share of sore losers in the past, so he let her harsh comment slide. "Yeah, yeah. Here." Kent stuck out his

hand.

Mina hesitantly grabbed his hand. "So, you're not going to steal my cards or my DP?"

"Why would I?"

Mina stood shocked. It had never crossed her mind that this man could actually be a normal civilian and not some underhanded thief. "I'm sorry, sir." She

quickly bowed.

"No need to bow to me." He assured. "But if you don't mind could you-"

"RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

"STARDUST DRAGON!" The dragon's two attacks collided, sending sparks of energy flying around the stadium. From that energy came a massive red dragon.

"AHHHH!" The presence of the beast physically pained the two turbo duelists as they clutched their arms in pains.

"What's going on he-AHHH!" Kent fell to the ground in pain. is head felt as if it was in a trash compactor being slowly squeezed.

"Destroy." A voice whispered.

"What?"

"Kill the Signers. Your duty. Fulfill it." The voice slowly faded away. The two duelists halted to a stop.

" !"

Moments after Mina ran off, Kent slowly got to his feet. "Yusei." Kent trudged after Mina.

* * *

"Yusei!" Kent picked up speed and stopped next to his barely conscious friend.

"Kent..." He murmured.

"Yeah it's me come on." Kent tried to drag him off.

"No." Yusei said. "Duel runner...can't leave without it."

"The Securities ill be here any minute, we need to leave now."

"I cant." Yusie pushed himself aay from his friend. He shook his head, trying to shake off the fact that he may have a concussion. "I'll be fine. You get out of

here."

"Yusei!"

"I promise, now get moving." Kent reluctantly followed his friends orders. He jumped onto his duel runner, strapped on his helmet and revved off.

* * *

Watching from his office over looking the entire city sat Sayer, the leader of Arcadia Movement. "I wonder what that as." He snickered.

"Sayer." One of his lackeys bowed. "We have information on the man named, Kent Mutou."

"Excellent." The robed member handed Sayer the documents. As he flipped through more and more pages he found himself more enthralled with the boy. "The

Spirit World, Supreme King, Duel Academy, Seto Kaiba, and Yugi Mutou." He nodded. "Bring in Akiza." The member of Arcadia, bowed as he slowly left the room.

He was replaced by a red-haired woman with a prickly attitude.

"You called upon me?"

"Yes." Sayer swiveled his chair to observe the city. He tapped the side of his chair and the window behind him was replaced by a series of screens all on one

person, a red duelists trying to dodge the securities. "Do you remember this nice young man?"

Akiza nodded. How could she forget. In all her time at Duel Academy, the transfer who didn't speak to anyone happened to be the one person she could

confide in. On multiple occasions did he try to convince her to return to his Duel Academy, but she did not have the stomach to leave. He took her answers into

consideration and ended up dropping it all together, but the time came for him to return to his own school and she had not seen him since. When he left

everything took a turn for the worse. Convinced that Aki had used some spell on the transfer the students drove her from the academy, but no before she had

done sizable damage and knocked out over half the student body. And that wad they day she was driven into the arms of Sayer. "Yes I do remember him. He

was...a friend."

"Well. I would like you to "persuade" your old friend to join our movement. Do you think you can achieve that?"

"It will be an easy feat."

"I do hope so. No go and rest, you will need all you strength for tomorrow." He dismissed her. Akiza bowed out of the room and began the short walk to her

own. She fiddled with the beetle necklace.

**Flashback**

The duo sat in the garden, letting the breeze brush past them both. Akiza turned to the young man beside her. "Now are you sure you won't come back to

Duel Academy with me?" He asked.

"For the last time no!" She turned away from him. "Why are you, so persistent?"

"Because ." He mocked. "You don't seem happy here and I'd hate to leave a friend behind.

Akiza blushed a bit at his words. "I'm sorry, but...I can't, please respect my decision."

Kent sighed. "Ok, but..." He looked down to her chest."

"My eyes are up here!"

"I know that." He laughed. "I was looking at your necklace. It's really nice." A three-bated necklace hung around Aki's neck, unreasonably close to her breast.

"I want something to remember you by,so wanna trade?" Kent pulled out the beetle-necklace that hung around his own neck and handed it to her. He

gracefully pulled of the her necklace and put in on his neck. Aki still seemed a bit baffled,so he took the necklace from her hand and tied it around her neck.

He smiled. "It looks good on you." She blushed even more, but turned away from him so he wouldn't notice. "I have to leave tomorrow." He frowned.

Aki frowned as well. "I hope you have safe travels."

"To you as well, but for now, let's just enjoy the breeze." They both laid back down.

**End Flashback**

Aki took a rest on her bed. "I don't regret the decisions I've made, but maybe..." She sighed. She kissed the beetle before rolling over

in her bed and falling asleep.


	3. Potential

Welcome to the Fortune Cup!

Kent sat in the stands with the other hundreds of duelists. The one time he had bothered to be somewhere on time the hosts decided to be late, it was more

than a little annoying to the guy who usually slept in until noon. "When is this gonna start!?" A duel academy student groaned.

"This is taking forever."

"This better not be some media prank." Kent shook his head at the duelists. Simply judging on what he knew about Goodwin it was easy to assume the man

would follow through with the announcement on the news, only to keep the populous happy. Kent could also feel that the director also had some hidden

intentions about the two tournaments all together, but...

"Sorry for the wait everyone!" The MC boomed from the box. "Due to some complications with the system last night we had to postpone this tournament for a

few short hours, but thanks to our scientist working tirelessly to bring you the action-packed, heart-throbbing, stomach churning sport known as dueling!"

The crowd roared. How could Kent forget about last night. Both of his friends clashed at one another as if they were enemies and almost ended up killing one

another. From the news he heard this morning, it was obvious that if he got into this tournament he'd get to duel Jack and possibly even humble him, or at the

very least get him to apologize. No matter what had happened over the past four years, there was nothing dueling could not fix...or destroy. "But..." Here came

the bad news. "Due to those complications, the Entrance Cup will have to be shortened to only today." Kent tilted his cap. This was nothing. Shortening the

tournament would give the victor a chance to rest a day before the Fortune Cup, and it would root out all the lazy morons who decided to not show up. "That's

why to optimize the maximum amount of time, this tournament will be a BATTLE ROYALE!" Everyone roared yet again.

"This should be fun." Kent grinned. "I'll probably get ignored, none the less."

"Please take the next hour to organize your decks and when the clock hits zero, get to dueling!" The MC signed off. Kent stood and straightened his back, an

hour was nowhere near enough time to take a nap, so he decided to heed the MC's advice and organize his deck.

* * *

"And last, but not least Dark Magician Girl."

"Sup Master." The girl wrapped her arms around her master.

"What are you doing here?" He sighed.

"I'm always with you Master, you always forget that."

"I think's it's more choosing to not remember."

"You are so rude." She pouted. Dark Magician girl had been one of the many cards Kent's grandfather had given him shortly before the Zero Reverse, though

the girl could get annoying she was one of his most treasured cards. "So why're we doing here?"

"We're in a tournament, dummy."

"Really? I couldn't tell. I meant why! You hate publicity, that's why you wear your cute little hat." She fiddle with his cap almost removing from his head.

"Stop it you nuisance!" Dark Magician Girl had always been one of the few things in the entire universe that could get him to raise his voice, she always knew

how to press his buttons. In his haste Kent had let go of Dark Magician Girl's card, causing her to fly off.

"Ah! Help me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't some random pervert is gonna scuff up your card! I'm still in great condition you know!"

Kent rolled his eyes. "I'm on my way." The card continued to float around the arena. "Stay sill you."

"I can't exactly control the wind you know!"

"You seemed to be pretty good at screwing with my hat."

"Just catch me!" Kent continued to chase after her, but after a few minutes Kent was beginning to lose interest.

"Maybe, I should..." He thought.

"No you don't get over here and catch me!" It was at that moment that the card was plucked out of the air by a elegant woman.

"Hm." Was all she murmured. She looked to the duelist chasing after it and smiled. "Is this yours?"

"Yes, thank-you." The woman continued to stare at the young man with interest.

"Excuse me for asking, but what is your name?"

"Um...it's Kent and you are?"

"My name is Misty. Sorry, but I almost got you confused with someone else." Misty looked back to the card in her hands. "I sense great power coming from this

card. You've had it for a very long time. Judging by the force coming from it you've been faced by many ordeals and each one you have escaped by the skin of

your teeth." How could this woman know, so much about him by his card? Was it speculation, or had she been another student at duel academy? "You have

meet many people and entangled them in the web that is your life...and you are incredibly lucky." She smiled. "But it seems that your luck is about to run out...

soon you will be faced with a darkness, that even you cannot conquer. Beyond that, I sense this will not be the first time where you heart will be dipped in

black, there is more...GST-001?"

"Excuse me?"

Misty returned from her hallucination. "Keep your friends close and your cards closer." She nodded. "We'll meet again,soon." She walked off.

"What a weirdo." Dark Magician Girl stated.

"Oh shut up." The billboard began to beep, it seemed that there was only ten seconds left. Kent shoved the card into his deck and examined his duel disk.

"Let's countdown together everyone!" The MC returned.

"3..."

"2...

"1..."

"Duel!"

* * *

"Too strong." The duelists fell to the ground.

"No of these guys are very good." Kent sighed.

"Looks like we're down to the final three duelists everyone!"

"The final three already?"

"Nope make that two everyone, Looks like our final two contestants are the beautiful Misty Tredwell and the red rocket Kent Mutou." Kent was a little shocked

that the women he had met earlier had proved to be an exceptional duelist, maybe he'd have some fun after all. "Would both duelists please make their way

to the main stage. Kent nodded.

He walked up several flights of stairs until he finally was at the top. His opponent already waiting for him. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise." He smiled.

"Ahem. Now that both duelists have finally arrived let's get this match underway! 3..."

"I cannot wait to see the future you can create." Misty readies her duel disk.

"What could she possibly be talking about?" Kent thought. "If that means you hope for a great duel, then so am I."

"1...Duel!"

[Misty 8000 LP] [Kent 8000 LP]

"Guess, I'll go first. Draw!" Kent scanned his cards. "I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode!" [Attack 2000, Defense 1200] "I set one card face down and end

my turn.

"Let's see how this goes." Misty drew her card. "I play Legendary Ocean! This card allows all water monsters to gain 200 attack and defense points. That being

said I summon Giga Gagagiga." [Attack 2650, Defense 1700]

"I don't think, so! I activate Bottomless trap hole! Say goodbye to your little fish." A rift appeared underneath the monster and two black arms sprung out of it

grabbing it and pulling it into nothingness.

"Oh, my." Misty smiled. "Quite a move, you've left me defenseless." She nodded. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Kent looked at the field. "Don't wanna risk those two cards, I should get them out of the way." Kent tilted his hat. "I'll start things off

activating the card Giant Trunade."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I activate the trap Solemn Judgement! This deactivates your trap card and destroys it, but it does do quite a bit of damage to

me." Misty closed her eyes as her life points were halved.

"No matter. Axe Dragonute, attack." The dragon barfed out flames. [Misty 2000]

Misty opened her eyes. "I see your pretty good."

"Due to Axe Dragonute's effect he goes into defense mode every time he attacks." Kent switched the card into defense mode. "That'll end my turn."

"Hehe let's have some fun. It's my turn. I summon Granadora in attack mode. Thanks to Legendary Ocean still being in play it gains 200 attack and defense

points. Also thanks to it's personal effect I gain 100 life points." [Misty 3000] "Granadora attack Axe Dragontute." Kent felt the shock waves as his card was

defeated by the serpent.

"Hm...My turn, draw. Monster reborn?" Kent frowned. "I'll have to wait, hopefully she won't wipe me out. "I'll end my turn."

"Looks like the tables are turning. Granadora attack him directly." [Kent 5900] "I'm ending my turn."

"All right, not bad." Kent drew a card. "Time to end this duel! To start off I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!"

"But your card is weaker, how can you hope to win?"

"Just sit back and watch the magic! I also activate Monster Reborn and I'll bring back Axe Dragonute!"

"It's still weaker."

"Be patient now. To wrap this up I activate Back to Square One, this send one monster on the field back to the top of the owner's deck and I choose

Granadora!"

"Goodness."

"This leave you wide open Vorse Raider! Axe Dragonute! Attack!" Misty flinched as the two combined attacks sen her life points spiraling to zero. [Misty 0]

"Ooooh! That wraps up our final scorcher with the winner being our own Ken Mutou." The remaining duelist cheered.

"I can see it in your eyes." Kent turned to Misty. "Your power will benefit us so."

"Who's us?" Kent asked.

"All in good time my friend." Misty walked over to the bot and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But for now enjoy your victory." Misty left the stage leaving Kent

severely confused.

"Congratulations young man." Someone spoke. Kent turned around to see the host of the tournament himself.

"Hello Director Goodwin."

"A pleasure to meet you as well Kent." A clown man appeared behind the director and handed him an envelope. "I would like to cordially invite you to the

tournament being held in the next two days, I hope you will hold onto this envelope and meet your rivals on the very stage you stand on today." Kent took

the envelope.

"Thank-you."

"No, thank-you." The man spoke softly. The two older men walked away.

"Director Goodwin, do you believe that boy could be-" Jaeger asked.

"All in good time my dear assistant." Goodwin's smile turned dark. "He may prove to be even more."

* * *

In a dark underground base in Satellite, four duelists sat at a round table. "It appears that the child of legend had emerged."

"You can confirm this?"

"Yes, leader...Kent Mutou has shown he is more than an exceptional duelists, even though I was only in my human form he defeated me in just a few turns."

"This is promising...who amongst you will deal with him?"

"I will." The one cloaked in blue stood. "It's time the Enforcers had a big family reunion."

"Calm yourself Kallen, the time is not right. We must wait, he has yet, to awaken the signers."

"Then can I crush him?"

"We will still need him." Roman stood. "A single pebble can shift the flow of a river. The pebble we seek to gain is a boulder, with him our power will be all, but

unstoppable. The child known as Kent Mutou has two choices he can join us and create a new world, or he can drown in the dragon's impure light. He shall

come with us, that is our first priority."

"Yes, leader." The Dark Signers replied in unison.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**To be perfectly honest with you guys the Entrance Cup was entirely a place holder, I don't want to waste your time with a tournament, ****when you know **

**who is going to win. I really want to get to the parts of the story where Kent starts changing things, so I hope you ****understand.**


End file.
